


Art for "The space between your lungs"

by geeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BigBangItalia#7, il mio contributo per la fic "The space between your lungs".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The space between your lungs"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikaeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/gifts).



Dopo lo shock subito dalla terza stagione mi sembrava coerente scegliere una storia a tema Hannibal per questa mia prima volta nella challenge italiana. Purtroppo Hannibal mi veniva più simile a un triceratopo che a un umano quindi solo Will ha preso vita.

> La fic: ["The space between your lungs"](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_7ed/works/5177576)
> 
> Il gift: questo qui fatto da me :D

 


End file.
